


拉乌的生日贺文

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [102]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 人蜜的厨力放出，是球队拟人。祝我们的劳教练生日快乐。很短，因为还有一篇专属于玛利亚的贺文。
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	拉乌的生日贺文

****纽约宇宙（New York Cosmos）** **

New York似乎很喜欢自称自己是“最厉害的球队”。这个最厉害前面没有加任何定语，但是无论是“北美的”，还是“世界的”，都显得有些自吹自擂。

不过Raul从不阻止他的自吹自擂，西班牙人往往会神色认真地点点头，以示认可。于是这个年轻的球队就会像得到了最大的褒奖般，耀武扬威好一阵子。

直到Raul把奖杯捧到他面前的时候，他才露出羞怯的一面，磨磨蹭蹭地不敢伸手。

“你拿呀？”Raul鼓励道，他紧张地在裤子上擦了擦手心的汗水，看了一眼Raul，又看了一眼金灿灿的奖杯，犹豫着扶住了奖杯。

他还从未有用过冠军奖杯，等拿热乎了，他就不肯松手了，谁来接盘都不行。

除了Raul。

在拒绝又一个蹭奖杯合影的球迷后，他挤到Raul身边，费劲的抱着奖杯，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛问西班牙人：“Raul，我能不能....和你合影啊？”

****

****沙尔克04（Schalke 04）** **

Schalke刚从西班牙回来，他们击败了瓦伦西亚，进入了八强，面临的对手是国际米兰，这只球队用惊天的逆转翻盘淘汰了Bayern。

Schalke还记得在机场遇到Bayern时对方的样子，脸色绝对算不上很好看。

“恭喜你们，”Bayern蔫蔫地说：“要去意大利丢脸了。”

鉴于他上周在德国杯里被自己淘汰，Schalke觉得他心情不佳情有可原。但他不反驳并不代表他会害怕意大利人，他有信心战胜国际米兰。

“我不知道你哪来的信心，”赫韦德斯坐在更衣室的长椅上换着球鞋，说：“老实说，我们能晋级的可能性约等于零.....”

更衣室里传来一阵哄笑，蓝头发的球队皱着鼻子抱怨了一句，他清楚这些家伙的套路，赫韦德斯总是唱红脸的那个。

“噢，去年传闻Raul要来咱们这的时候，你们也是这么说的，”他走向角落里独自整理鞋带的西班牙人：“‘别想了，他来的可能性约等于零’但是你看，现在我们是一家人了，所以没有什么不可能的。是吧，Raul？”

他这段话是用德语说的，Raul只勉强听懂了自己的名字，他抬起头发现所有人的目光都集中在自己身上，不知道发生了什么。

但大家的眼中都充满了温暖的笑意，所以Raul也弯着眼睛笑起来，回答道：“是呀。”

有Raul在，就没有什么是不可能的。

****

****皇家马德里（Real Madrid）** **

Real讨厌园艺。

用他的话来说，就是我已经‘养’了这么多球员了，不能再要求我养活什么植物了。

其实他就是手艺差而已，他不会承认的。

就像他不会承认他想念Raul一样。

在他的漫长生命中，能被他记住的姓名寥寥无几，Raul是其中一个。他甚至记得第一次见到Raul时的情景，那时Raul还是个瘦巴巴的小孩，穿着红白色的球衣，背后的号码是十号。

球探询问他的意见，这个孩子怎么样？

Real一时间竟然找不到一个合适的词汇形容他，任何词在Raul面前都失去了光彩。

他告诉球探，自己第一眼就觉得Raul只能穿白色，他连姓都是Blanco呢。

所以在看到Raul穿了其他颜色的球衣后，Real简直是难受的睡不着觉。

失眠对他来说可是不寻常的事，更不寻常的是他在失眠的这几天里，开始琢磨起园艺来。

Real在体育城门口的空地里种了花，至于是哪种花，他也不知道，反正一定很好看。Raul回来的时候，一定很惊喜。

他要给Raul一个惊喜。

就这样，他迎来了Raul的回归。

男人已经比他高很多了，不再是曾经的那个年少老成的孩子了。Real却依旧是二十岁少年的模样，不得不微微仰头才能和他对视。

他的队长给了他一个熟悉的拥抱。

然后他听见Raul疑惑的声音：“这儿怎么种了这么多大葱？”

Real Madrid：我裂开了呀。

END

别问为什么没有阿尔萨德，问就是不会写中东人.....。


End file.
